La importancia de las primeras veces
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: En ese 1º de Septiembre iban a pasar muchas cosas importantes para Marlene, el comienzo de algo nuevo.


_**Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. El personaje que me ha tocado es Marlene McKinnon.**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

_Nota de autora: Como no sé si los McKinnon son sangre pura o no, en mi historia si los he puesto así._

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE LAS PRIMERAS VECES**

Provenía de una familia sangre pura, los McKinnon, por lo que desde muy pequeña supe que iba a ir a Hogwarts. Mi hermana cuando entró, dos años antes que yo, me contó todo lo que sabía del colegio, todos los entresijos que había encontrado, como eran los profesores, como eran las clases… todo menos las dos cosas más importantes para una novata en el colegio, como era el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts y como te seleccionaban para las casas. Tanto ella como mis padres pensaron que eso era algo que tenía que vivir por mí misma.

Y eso hice, el 1º de Septiembre de ese año, nada más cumplir los 11 años, me dirigí con mis padres y mi hermana a la estación para coger el tren que me llevaría a una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Cada vez que iba a dejar o recoger a mi hermana me maravillaba de lo esplendoroso que era, de lo brillante y mágico, porque a pesar de vivir en el mundo mágico y haber visto un montón de cosas relacionadas con la magia, fue ese tren lo que más me impactó, y eso que era un simple tren de vapor, como los antiguos, pero tenía algo, que me llamaba muchísimo la atención.

Al dar las 11, me subí en él, con la ayuda de Johana subí el baúl, y ella se fue para buscar a sus amigas, yo me quedé sola en el primer compartimento que vi vacío, y sacando un libro que llevaba en el bolso, me puse a leer, no importándome el jaleo que reinaba fuera, ni dentro del tren; hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a dos chicas: una chica pelirroja y la otra rubia.

—Hola, soy Lily y ella es Alice. ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo? los demás vagones están llenos de gente bastante alborotadora.

—Sí, claro, poneos cómodas, soy Marlene, por cierto.

Les sonreí y guardé el libro, parecía que el viaje no iba a ser aburrido. Y efectivamente, fueron unas horas geniales, estuvimos hablando de todo y nada, cada tema era diseccionado y analizado, la verdad es que había tenido suerte en que eligieran mi compartimento. Una vez cerca del colegio, nos cambiamos para estar listas cuando el tren parara.

Al bajarnos, el guardabosques nos condujo hacia un embarcadero para que nos montásemos en unos botes que nos llevaran al castillo, allí, vimos por primera vez el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un edificio sacado de los sueños de todos los niños, con ese aire medieval que te recordaba a los príncipes y princesas de antaño. Cuando llegamos, uno de los profesores nos guió hasta una sala en la que nos explicó en que iba a consistir la Selección, tuvimos que esperar un rato más, ya que algunos de nuestros compañeros habían hecho una broma bastante desagradable que tenían que arreglar antes de poder pasar al Gran Comedor, como dijo el profesor que se llamaba la habitación.

Después de esperar un buen rato nos llevaron allí, era una habitación enorme, con un montón de candelabros y cubertería de oro, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el techo, que en esos momentos estaba lleno de estrellas, fue la primera vez que vi algo tan hermoso, tan admirada quedé con el paisaje, que no me di cuenta de nada de la Selección, hasta que Alice me dio un codazo, indicándome que era mi turno, algo sonrojada, me acerqué al taburete donde estaba el sombrero y me lo puse.

—Conocimiento veo en tu cabeza, una sabiduría impropia de tu edad, valoras muchísimo la amistad y también eres valiente, pero de una manera distinta a la de los Gryffindors, por ello te pondré en ¡RAVENCLAW!

Sonreí contenta, era la casa que yo quería, la que desde pequeña soñaba con ir, y aunque más tarde me di cuenta de que mis nuevas amigas estaban en Gryffindor, eso no cambiaba nada, me propuse a mi misma que continuaría conociéndolas y siendo su amiga, después de todo fueron las primeras personas que había conocido en el Expreso y según decían los rumores: las personas que se conocen en el tren acaban siendo importantes de una manera u otra en la vida futura.

La cena fue genial, aunque en mi casa nunca faltara de nada y fuese una de las familias más ricas, no se podía comparar a la comida del castillo, no sabía si era por la magia que éste desprendía, pero hasta la mínima cosa era distinta a casa. Cuando acabamos de cenar, los prefectos no llevaron a nuestra Sala Común, que estaba ubicada en una de las torres, una vez allí, tuvimos que resolver un acertijo para poder pasar y fue en ese momento, al ver por primera vez la Torre de Ravenclaw, que me sentí en casa, era una sensación de pertenencia que nunca había tenido.

Llegué a la conclusión de que Hogwarts era una segunda casa para todos, la primera en importancia, en la que te forjabas como persona y como mago y lo más importante: en la que vivías muchas primeras veces, como había pasado ese 1º de Septiembre, en el que todo había sido nuevo para mí e importante para mi futuro.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
